The Blond Faunus (Yang x Male Reader)
by Fresh Lemons
Summary: Yang meets her sole mate and she tells him her secret (Spoiler her mom Raven Is a cat faunus which only means one thing) Yang has cute little cat ears!
1. Intro

I WILL STOP THIS FANFIC CAUSE OF HATE REVIEWS I KNOW YOU ARE HAPPY I DID THIS AND I WILL NEVER MAKE FANFICTIONS AGAIN EVEN IF I GET BETTER AT WRITING SORRY FOR MAKING YOU VOMIT FOR HOW HORRIBLE MY FANFIC IS

IF YOU WERE WONDERING WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTERS WERE GOING TO BE IT WAS THE TEAMS THEN THE CONFESSION OF BLAKE THEN YANG WILL CHEAT THEN AT THE PROM YOU WILL SING TO HER AND GET TOGETHER OFFICIALLY THEN ADAM WILL KILL YANG AND YOU WILL KILL ADAM

HAVE A NICE DAY AND IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ WHAT I HAD YOU MAY DO SO


	2. Chapter SUICIDE

Unfortunatley Fresh lemons had many more hate comments and DEATH threats in his email so sadly he has passed away from depression and bullying from the fanfic in school So in a nut shell he commited suicide, this is his brother right now


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 VERY SHORT!

Info: Y/N

Has your H/C

Has your E/C

Has your height

and everything else

Semblence:Secret

Weapon: a Balisong or Butterfly knife that can turn into a gun and turn into two

Reason why he wants to go to Beacon

He wants to save lives and fight for his people

Question:How does Yang Hide her cat ears?

Answer: She pins them down

Are we all set? Lets begin!

PLEASE NO BASHING MY ORIGINAL CHAPTER 1 WAS BAD AND SOME ONE STARTED BASHING ME WITH HATE WORDS SO IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM PM ME AND TELL ME HOW TO DO IT RIGHT

Your on a plane to Beacon and as soon as you get on the plane goes into the air, "Guess Im just in time!" you think In your mind as the plane slowy goes into the air.

You look around the plane to see how the people you'll be with for the next 4 years look like, You see some bulky guys some slim guys some guy who looks like a jerk and then you see...

A beautiful woman with Gold hair,Lilac eyes, amazing voice and body and...Big tits!, Next to her sister _(I know thats her sister I can here them)_ who has Red and Black hair and looks way younger than the others I saw, she sounds really cute too ;)

As you walk past them you get a call from you mom while you walk towards the window and look outside, You answer the phone call and your mom says "Hello Son! how are you? Are you having fun?"

"Mom Its only been a few minutes in the plane what are talking about" You answered

"Owww My baby boy is not a baby boy anymore Bye love you!"

Y/N: Bye love you too!

You put down the phone and you feel someone tap you shoulder, you turn around and Its the blond "Hiiiiii Im Yang Xiao long but you just call me Yang, and this is my sister Ruby Rose but you-

"CAN CALL ME RUBY!" Inturupted by a shouting Ruby

You say "Well Im Y/N Its nice to meet you!"

Yang: So why are you hear?

Y/N: You tell me first!

"Nope! I said first! heh" _(Sticks tounge out and winks)_

"Fine _(sighs)_ I wanna be a huntsman and save peoples lives and fight for my people, Now your turn!"

"Well Ruby wants to help people and have a happy ending while I- ...Its personal" Yang replied

"AW WHAT? Fine don't say it. Also you have Beautiful eyes _(winks starts walking away)_ see you at Beacon"

To be continued...

the chapters get better over time


	4. Chapter 2

DO NOT READ SPOILER MY CHAPTER 1 WAS FUCKED UP AND HORRIBLE CAUSE I MADE IT RIGHT BEFORE I WENT TO SLEEP SO YEAH DONT READ THIS! UNTIL CHAPTER 1 IS MADE  
ONE GUY FUCKING BASHING ME I DINT EVEN MEAN TO WRITE WHATS ON CHAPTER 1 I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CHANGE IT CAUSE I READ MY WHOLE STORY AGAIN  
SO IF YOUR THE GUY BASHING FUCK OFF! YOU FUCKING SCUMBAG!

If chapter 1 is uploaded already please disregard have a nice day!

Hope you enjoy my 2nd chapter of my fanfic!

Im making a bit of changes in the talking

As you walked away a hologram of Goodwitch appeared so everyone gathered and went to hear the announcement or whatever she was gonna say. When you arrived there you were right beside Yang and Ruby, Yang saw you and said "You did say see you at Beacon right?" "Well uhh nevermind that im not really good will girls" You said

Yang: Really? you turned me on. Thats for sure

You looked suprised and just lauged a bit so you did not look aroused by what she said. Then Ruby asked "What was that" Both of you didn't answer and just paid attention to whatever Goodwhitch said. Then suddenly after the speech everyone looked out the window so you did too, you saw an awesome view of Beacon and signal and other places,(even though you were looking out the window a while ago) Ruby and Yang were talking beside you like you werent even there and then 3 of you got suprised when you saw a blond haired guy trying to find a place to vomit, they laughed a bit (EXCEPT YOU) and then you started talking to them,(FINALLY!) You said " Can't believe were actually here" Both them just responded with yah like they werent even paying attention. Then Yang said "How do your parents feel about this"

Y/N: Parent You mean, my dad died. How about you?

Yang: Im sorry to here that well we feel your pain, my mom dissapeared, her mom died

Y/N: Oh Im sorry to hear that also and YOU AND RUBY ARE HALF SISTERS!?

Trying to keep your voice down

Yang: Yah we are so keep your voice down

Ruby: Come on stop being so negative start trying to be positive

Trying to stop you and Yang from talking about sad deaths and stuff

Y/N: Positive what? Positive Pregnancy test. Yanggggg

Ruby was like 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA you talkin about"

Yang blushed and punched you in the shoulder and said "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH She's only 15" "No wonder she looked so young and cute" You said.

Then the plane was landing everyone looked excited and then once the doors opened the blond haired guy ran out before everyone else and just vomited in the trash can, and then everyone else walked out while you were walking to Beacon you all stoped and were amazed of what you saw, Beacon was gigantic! and then Ruby went balistic over all the weapons she saw, she was jumping up and down talking about collectable stuff while she was about to run away Yang grabbed her and said "There just weapons" and Ruby started arguing with her sister about how there not just weapons. And Yang was like "You have your own weapon aren't you happy with it?" "Ofcourse im happy with Crescent rose (Opens her weapon), Its just I really like seeing new ones... there like meeting new people...but better" she said like she was really shy and then Yang grabbed her hoddie and said " Ruby come on. Why don't you try making some friends of your own?"

"Why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby said and then Yang Grabbed you and said to Ruby "Well actually my friends are here now blah blah blah she was speaking so fast you didn't understand her, 2 of you just left in a flash leaving Ruby behind and You could even hear Ruby shouting abouth dorms and stuff. You kind of felt sorry for her.

When you arrived where Yang brought you (Inside a discreet alleyway) You were like

Y/N: Why did you do that

Yang: So she can make friends

Trying to catch her breath. She Stood back up and you saw her eyes staring right into yours and you said "Your eyes are amazing"

Yang: Thanks and then gave you a French kiss like no other her tongue was inside your mouth and you removed her shirt grabbed her b**bs and and said "lets do this In our dorms when we get them"

You noticed her cat ears and asked "Are you a faunus?" she looked shy and said "Yes I am please don't tell anyone only Ruby knows Im sorry If i hid it from you Its just" she looked like she was crying and she was. Before she was about to say anything you inturupted her and said "Its okay I love you the way you are" and wiped her tears, She Replied with "I love you too"

After you were done you had some wipes and some alcohol in your pocket so you cleaned yourselves up put on your clothes and went into beacon like It was nothing, while you were walking, Yang was like "Well that was fun lets continue when we get our dorms"

You answered with "Yeah we should"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 I hope you enjoy!

As you walked to the ceremony you got to catch up with Ruby, Yang asked how her day was going and then Ruby was like

Ruby: You mean since you _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?

Yang: Yikes! Meltdown already?

Ruby: No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?

Yang: ( _smiling broadly_ ) Are you being sarcastic?

Ruby: ( _scoffs and you see Weiss right next to her_ ) I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!

Weiss: You!

Ruby: ( _quickly jumping into her sister's arms_ ) Oh, God, it's happening again!

Weiss: You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!

Y/N: Stop Ice queen Just leave her alone

Yang: Oh, my God, you really exploded...

Ruby: It was an accident. ( _getting down; to Weiss_ ) It was an accident! ( _Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby_ ) What's this?

Weiss: The Schnee Dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field.

Ruby: Uuhhh...?

Weiss: You really wanna start making things up to me?

Ruby: Absolutely?

Weiss: ( _handing the pamphlet to Ruby_ ) Read this, and don't ever speak to me again.

Yang: Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?

Ruby: ( _putting the pamphlet away_ ) Yeah! Great idea, sis! ( _holding out her hand as she clears her throat_ ) Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!

Weiss: ( _seemingly enthusiastic_ ) Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and _scraggly_ over there! ( _Jaune, in the background, picks up on the mention_ )

Ruby: Wow, really?!

Weiss: ( _dead silence under her glare then blinks_ ) No.

Weiss: Y/N hey I remember you. Your that guy who all the girls like except me ofcourse

Yang and Ruby: You know each other?

 __You,Yang,Ruby,and Weiss attention is drawn to the stage, where proffessor Ozpin is readying the microphone,with Glynda beside him"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. ( _as the students whisper among themselves_ ) You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He said

( _as Ozpin leaves, Goodwitch steps up to talk_ ) You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.

As the night started The students begin setting up there sleeping bags getting ready to sleep, while Ruby still writes her letter Yang jumps on to her sleeping bag and then says "Its like a big slumber party!" "I dont think dad will approve of all the boys though"Ruby said while writing her letter

Yang: I know i do (purrrrrrrrr)

While winking and looking at you and your abs putting on your shirt and pajamas

You saw her looking at you so you flex and wink

And then Yang asks Ruby "Whats that?" "Oh just a letter to the gang back at signal, I promise to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going"

Ruby Smiled and said. "Awwww thats so cuuute" Yang said with a wierd smile like she was trying so hard not to laugh. Ruby throws pillow and says "SHUT UP" "I didn't get to take my friends to school its so wierd not knowing anyone here" before Yang says something you inturupt and say "Ey whata bout meh :/ ? and Vomit boy" "You mean Jaune?" Ruby said

Y/N: Yeah him that blond freak

Ruby: Why dont you like him?

Y/N: I dont like the way he looks at you AND ESPECIALLY YANG!

Ruby: Chill he likes Weiss and why especially Yang?

Y/N: Oh nothing, uhh you know just uhh

You blush and try to find the right words to say

And then you hear a girl light a match and put it on the candle while reading a book, all of you look especially Ruby "That Girl" Ruby says

Yang: You know her?

Ruby: Not really she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything

Yang: Well Now's Your chance. Gets up and pulls Ruby up by her arm and drags her to the girl and you follow

Ruby: Wait! What are you doing?!

 _The Girl looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go._

Yang: ( _singing_ ) Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?

Girl: Aren't you... that girl that exploded?

Ruby: Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... ( _smiles, embarrassed_ ) Actually, you can just call me Ruby.(says Quietly)

Girl: ( _back in her book_ ) Okay.

Yang: ( _whispering to Ruby_ ) What are you doing?

Ruby: ( _whispering back_ ) I don't know - help me! ( _goes back to smiling_ )

Yang: So... What's your name?

Girl: ( _sighing as she's distracted yet again_ ) Blake.

Yang: Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!

Yang: I like your bow

Blake: ( _irritated_ ) Thanks!

Yang: It goes great with your... pajamas!

Blake: Right... And who are you? (points at you)

Y/N: Im Y/N nice to meet you

Blake: (sighs)

Yang: ( _as Ruby laughs uncomfortably_ ) Nice night, don't you think?

Blake: Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! ( _Ruby and Yang and You stand there_ ) That I will continue to read. ( _Ruby and Yang You continue standing_ ) As soon as you leave

Yang: ( _to Ruby_ ) Yeah, this girl's a lost cause.

Ruby: ( _to Blake_ ) What's it about?

Blake: ( _surprised_ ) Huh?

Ruby: Your book. Does it have a name?

Blake: Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.

Yang: ( _sarcastically_ ) Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!

Ruby: I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!

Blake: ( _laughing a little_ ) And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?

Ruby: Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!

Blake: That's... very ambitious for a child. ( _her smile turns into a frown_ ) Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.

Ruby: Well, that's why we're here! To make it better.

Yang: Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister! ( _hugs Ruby into the air_ )

Ruby: ( _kicking out_ ) Cut it out! ( _the forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars_ )

Blake: ( _laughing slightly_ ) Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-

Weiss: ( _storming onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg_ ) What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?

Weiss and Yang: ( _at the sight of each other_ ) Oh, not you again!

Ruby: Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!

Weiss: Oh, _now_ you're on my side!

Ruby: I was always on your side!

Yang: Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!

Weiss: She's a hazard to my health!

Y/N: Back off ice queen!

Weiss: Oh who's this oh yeah its no one

Y/N: Little ice queen wanna go back to her dada? waaaa dada where are you? waaaa _(Talks like talking to a baby)_

Weiss: URGGHHH Stops floor and leaves

 _Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out,_

 _To be continued..._

 _Well Thats the end of this chapter tell me if its okay or if you want it longer_

 _I hoped you enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter 4

Sorry for talking about Yangs cat ears and then not talking about it again in the last chapters

Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 4

As 3 of you go to your lockers to get your weapons you see 2 people that you think are dating

"What are those 2 about?" Ruby says, You and Yang say at the same time "They look like their dating" and both of you blush.

"You look awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said and changed the subject, Ruby smiles and replies to Yang "Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking. ( _strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily_ )"

You get your weapon from your locker _(which is a balisong that can turn into a gun) and then say_

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together. And also if you have no friends that might be a bit lonely"

Ruby: You sound like my dad what the F*ck. Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink **milk**!

Y/N: I dont wanna be like your dad that would just make things with me and Yang weird... Oh yeah and you too!

Yang: Ruby dont swear or you know what will happen!

Ruby: PLEASE DONT YANG IM SORRY!... _(To You)_ And why did you say It will make things with you and Yang weird? Is their anything going on

You and Yang shout like Its the end of the world "NO OF COURSE NOT! I MEAN UHHH YAH.. NO!" while blushing _(again)_

"Really dosen't seem like that to me. Yang whats going on?" Ruby said with a suspicious smile on her face like she knows your secret and shes gonna tease you for the rest of the year,

Y/N: Come on Ruby I just met you and Yang yesterday you think Im ready for a relationship with her Were just really really reeeaallly close friends. I Mean if we were together in one day that would be absouloutley-

"Ridiculous! ( _suddenly walking in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost_ ) There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune interupts

 _Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers._

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself" Weiss said Phyrra answered "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may"

Weiss: Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.

Pyrrha: Well, that sounds grand!

Weiss: Great!

 _Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile  
_

Weiss: This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!

Jaune: ( _coming between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought_ ) You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.

Weiss: ( _irritated_ ) You again?

Pyrrha: ( _hurriedly letting herself be seen_ ) Nice to meet you, Jaune!

Jaune: Yeah, yeah. ( _pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly_ ) So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day.

Weiss: Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!

Jaune: Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?

Pyrrha: ( _getting Jaune's attention_ ) Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-

Jaune: You don't say. ( _advances on his new target_ ) Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team.

Weiss: ( _separating the two_ ) Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?

Jaune: Not in the slightest, snow angel.

Weiss: _This_ is Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Hello again!

Weiss: Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!

Jaune: Never heard of it.

Weiss: ( _scoffs_ ) She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!

Jaune: The what?

Weiss: ( _waving her arms rapidly in anger_ ) She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

Jaune: ( _gasping suddenly_ ) That's _you_?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!

Pyrrha: Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you.

Weiss: So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?

Jaune: I guess not... Sorry... ( _hanging his head_ )

Pyrrha: Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!

Jaune: ( _immediately brightening back up_ ) D'oh, stop it!

Weiss: Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!

Jaune: Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?

Weiss: All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!

Jaune looks back just in time to see Miló

strike him, sending the would-be leader flying off the screen.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry! _(#LAST WORDS TO JAUNE IN VOLUME 3)_

You notice Pyrrha and walk up to her and say " HOLY CRAP! Your Pyrrha Nikos right? me and my little brother are HUGE fans his birthday Is in a few weeks I was wondering If you can give me 2 autographs so I can give one to my brother for his bday Its a huge honor!" _(You give two posters of Pyrrha to her)_

"See he knows her!" Weiss complains to Jaune

Pyrrha: Oh sure thanks for all the support tell your brother to have a beautiful year

Y/N: Thank you so much My brother will be so hype _! (You walk back to Yang and Ruby)_

 _"_ Didn't know your a fan of Pyrrha" Yang said "Yeah, Me too" Ruby said

Y/N: There are many things you dont know about me girls

 _An announcement plays on the intercom system._

Glynda (voice only): Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

 _Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground._

Pyrrha: It was nice meeting you!

Jaune: ( _slumping against the locker_ ) Likewise...

Yang: ( _as she and Ruby approach_ ) Having some trouble there, lady-killer?

Jaune: I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"( _accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up_ )

Yang: "Snow Angel" _probably_ wasn't the best start.

Ruby: Come on, Jaune, let's go.

 _Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem._

Y/N: I dont really like you that much but that was embarassing hope It dosen't happen again _(fist bumps with Jaune)_

 _In Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet._

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin says

Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.

Ruby: What? Ohhh...

Y/N: Yes!...

Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.

Ruby: ( _groaning_ )

Y/N: _(Fingercrossed thinking about Yang)_

Ozpin: That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

Ruby: ( _the shocked expression mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart_ ) Whaaaat?!

Nora: ( _to Ren_ ) See? I _told_ you-!

Ozpin: After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.

 _Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly._

Ozpin: You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

Jaune: ( _raising his hand_ ) Yeah, um, sir?

Ozpin: Good! Now, take your positions.

 _Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand and you bend your knees.  
_

Jaune: Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. ( _he misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line_ ) So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?

Ozpin: No. You will be falling.

Jaune: ( _missing more students being thrown_ ) Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?

Ozpin: No. You will be using your own "landing strategy."

Jaune: ( _still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched_ ) Uh-huh... Yeah.

 _At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister and you, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before you then Ruby join her._

Jaune: So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!...

 _He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink._

 _As you fly into the air you go beside Yang while Ruby does her own strategy_

Yang Uses her Gauntlets propel her forward, thoroughly enjoying the flight. you turn your balisong into a gun and turn it into two you shoot below you so you can propel forward similar to what Yang does, Then you do a double boost _(shooting several times below for you to go higher and more forward)_ you reach Yang slam her bum and _(By the way you have super speed)_ and boost your speed and kiss yang in the lips before you start falling with your back facing below like a leap of faith like what you do with your friends and wink Yang smiles and propels down wards to kiss you back before you turn and land on a tree safely while Yang goes through it and does a few wall jumps on the trees and lands with a roll and then says "Nailed it"

You jump off the tree and land and then say to Yang "Guess were partners" While shrugging

Yang french kisses you and then runs into the forest and you chase her then she bumps into Ruby and Weiss And You, Yang and Ruby run off leaving Weiss behind

and then the bushes shake then up pops up some grimm Weiss shouts "Ruby!"

But...

To be continued...

Hope you enjoy! I made it longer and a bit better I think, cause I guy in the reviews corrected me so thanks! hopefully you still read this story


End file.
